


Sam and Dean in the Bad Place

by Deansimpallagrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Episode: s13e09 The Bad Place, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sam Winchester Gives Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Sam and Dean must survive in this different world.  How will they pass the time?





	Sam and Dean in the Bad Place

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my editor/beta WaywardNana!!! Also to the group that asked for this to be created!

The Bad Place

Sam and Dean have been exploring the new world they dropped in to. The name they knew was The Bad Place. It didn’t look like fun but the fact that it was basically a jungle/forest meant no people so far. They heard lots of wildlife and found a giant footprint but nothing else. It didn’t seem to be dangerous just yet so that left them with surviving. The first rule is to find a shelter. So they found a nice rock outcropping draped with vines and some leaves. They found more branches and draped them as cover over the top. They found some dried wood and started to build a fire as the sun looked like it was dropping.

“Dean do you think maybe we will be able to survive here for a while?” Sam is nervous but more curious as it is a strange and possibly very interesting place.

“Well we don’t seem to have too much trouble yet. The wildlife is keeping its distance and no people so probably. I think we can at least stay safe until we figure out how to get back.” Dean has his game face on for Sammy because he isn’t sure what is going to happen. It is a new world and who knows what they could run into.

“I don’t know how we will get back. No one knows we are here or even missing. We don’t know where Kaia is or if she is alive. If we can find the portal we have a chance. I just don’t like the complete lack of danger so far.” Sam is still trying to work out a strategy for long term if they have to stay. It could be a blessing if it is safe. They have been saving a world on the brink so many times and here maybe it was a chance to do things differently. Maybe here they can be lovers and just live some kind of life. Not completely normal but together without other pressures. 

“Earth to Sammy. Hello what are you thinking?” Sam’s head snaps around and realizes Dean was speaking to him.

“Sorry I was just trying to think up a way to survive here.” Dean shakes his head.

“I think we need to concentrate on food and water now that we have shelter and a way to stay warm.”

“It looks like with just angel blades we either need to get very close or build our own traps.” Dean is not sure how that will work. He is thinking about how to build traps when he notices a lizard trying to crawl into their shelter. He signals Sam to be quiet and does his best to sneak up on it. He has the angel blade out and as he pounces he stabs it clean through. He hops up with a very smug smile. The lizard impaled on the blade belly to the sky.

“See Sammy even here I am an amazing hunter.” As he saunters back towards Sam the lizard starts wiggling, limbs flailing on the blade trying to get free. Dean looks in horror at it and is in the middle of a panic when Sam walks up and skewers the lizard through the brain. 

“Dean they are not monsters, you have to get major organs or the brain.” Sam is amused that his big brother the monster killer was freaking out over a live lizard.

“I knew that I just was letting you help.” Grumpily Dean pulls the lizard off their blades and takes it near the fire to field strip it.

“Sam can you start the fire while I get him ready?” He pulls out his lighter and tosses it to Sam. He starts opening the Lizards belly.

The fire is roaring, and Dean has the lizard on makeshift spits over the flames.

“Sammy after dinner what do you want to do?” His tone is light, but his eyes are shooting flames of passion.

“Well I think we need to conserve our energy. I say cuddling will help us stay warm and entertained.” Sam is already getting wood just from the thought of time alone with Dean in the middle of nowhere.

“You are always reading my mind.” Dean is rubbing his cock through his jeans. His brain is already thinking of how nice it will be to fuck in peace with no one to hear.  
Dean is chowing down on the Lizard while Sam looks on with disgust.

“How can you eat that Dean?” 

“It’s food you know I love food.” 

“Well I am not eating that!”

“Well what will you eat?”

“I was thinking you?” Sam’s eyes are hooded and his jeans twitch from his cock fighting to be freed from its prison. Dean finishes his bite of lizard and stands and walks towards Sam.

“I am not opposed to that.” Dean is unzipping pulling down jeans and underwear to his thighs. His beautiful thick hard cock juts out inches from Sam’s mouth.

“Open up and stick your tongue out.” His voice raspy with a thread of steel.

Sam obeys immediately. Dean holds his cock and smacks it against Sam’s tongue a few times then slips it in a little.

“Suck me Sammy.” His hand cards through Sam’s hair. Sam moans and closes his eyes as he takes his brother slowly down his throat. His lips stretching obscenely around the thick obstruction. He is humming and gagging a little, but he loves it.

He pulls off and dribbles his spit all over the head of Dean’s cock.

“God Sammy, you are amazing.” He is panting so hard watching Sam slobber on his cock. He moans again as Sam goes back down on him slowly. Dean is rubbing his nipple making it hard and pinching it letting the ripples of electricity from the pressure go straight to his straining cock. It jumps in Sam’s throat and he moans harder reaching up to gently rub Dean’s balls as he bobs. Sam’s suction gets harder and his bobbing faster. He is constantly moaning while he is sucking. Dean is almost fucking Sam’s face feeling his orgasm pull up his balls.

“Sammy gotta stop…gonna cum.” Dean is groaning trying to hold it off until he is deep inside his baby boy.

“Nope I get my dinner Dean.” Sam’s lips are puffy and red covered with spit and hot as fuck.

“Gonna be the death of me.” Dean watches as Sam takes him in hand and starts hard short bobs with maximum suction as he works Dean to a fast-hard orgasm.

“FUCK!!” Dean cries as he pulses in Sam’s mouth coating his tongue and Sam swallows with a moan. He sucks it all up until Dean is sensitive and he pops off.

“That was good. I think we need to get ready for bed.” Sam’s voice is husky and rough.

“Yes, and I need you inside me Sammy.” Sam groans and nods vigorously. His cock is so hard and covered in pre-cum. 

They take off their coats and make a little bed under the rock shelter. Sam gets his pants and underwear down to his knees as Dean gets on all fours and wiggles his sweet hole at Sam. He watches as Sam’s cock jumps and starts a slow drip of pre-cum leaking from the slit. Sam gets on his knees and begins lapping at Dean’s hole with a flat wet tongue getting it wet. He moans as he nips at the tender skin with his teeth. Dean is groaning and pushing back into Sam’s face. He spreads Dean’s cheeks with his hands as he starts penetrating the first ring of muscle with his tongue in short hard thrusts.

“Sammy oh god…need you.” Sam uses a thumb covered in spit to penetrate further. He sticks his tongue in next to his thumb in the opening and gets farther making Dean wiggle and squirm against him. He spits in the open hole and uses a finger to go even deeper fucking Dean’s hot hole. He spits again and uses a second finger scissoring him open.

“Please…please..please…fuck.” Dean is mumbling and moaning pleading for Sam’s huge cock. Sam smiles and sits up sliding his cock against the relaxed spit covered hole. He slowly pushes inside Dean groaning from the silky tight heat. He bottoms out and holds still so Dean can adjust. When Dean wiggles and moans he starts with a slow rhythm. He pulls out almost all the way the head of his cock catching Dean’s rim then a hard thrust all the way in again. Dean can’t speak just moan and grunt his cock starting to plump again. Sam is moaning deep in his chest as the rhythm is pulling his orgasm up. He starts going faster. His balls slapping against Dean and his head thrown back looking at the foreign stars. He feels Dean start fluttering around his cock and he realizes Dean is madly jerking his hard cock as he rockets to another orgasm. He cries out Dean’s name as Dean’s hole clamps down on him and pulls a major orgasm out of him. He is pulsing and cumming deep in Dean. He keeps fucking until he is milked dry. He kisses Dean’s hair and stands tucking himself away and pulling up his pants. Dean does the same smiling and sated.

“Dean I think we had an audience.” Sam is smirking, and Dean looks around. There are many eyes staring from the ring outside the fire. Due to the dark they can’t tell what they are, but they scatter when Dean laughs.

“I hope they enjoyed it as much as I did. I love you Sammy.” He kisses Sam deeply and thoroughly tongues sliding together.

“Love you too Dean.” They lay back down on their jacket bed and spoon together Sam in the back. Their arms are their pillows and they look out into the darkness. They don’t sleep but watch. Dozing off now and then. The whole night passes with them having their separate thoughts of what will they do if rescue never comes. Will they be able to survive? Will this be a whole new world of peace and love for them? They know together they can do anything.


End file.
